Presentaciones: hijos de magos y semidioses
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Dumbledore? ¿Y a Quirón? ¿Zeus se ha vuelto loco por permitirlo? ¿Por qué me da a mí que las moiras tienen algo que ver en esto? Habrá Slash y Femslash.
1. Se aceptan parejas

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Hola a todos. Esta es una nueva historia que estoy empezando. Es algo extraño, pero como algunos lectores me han dicho que les parecía buena idea, pues me he animado.  
Aún no tengo ninguna pareja fija, así que se aceptan sugerencias.  
¿Quien queréis que aparezca?  
¿Parejas?  
Supongo que si mañana no tengo ningún inconveniente, publicaré El capítulo de cómo se conocieron estos dos mundos.  
¿Queréis que evite alguna muerte en especial?  
¿Os gustaría que las presentaciones se llevaran a cabo antes o después de las guerras?


	2. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riorda Rowling.

Lo demás es todo de mi autoría.

Aunque tal vez algún lector me dé ideas así que cuando eso suceda, lo notificaré.

¿Cómo se conocieron?

Normalmente, los hijos de dioses y los magos nunca se juntaban.

Si lo hacían, acordaban con el dios o diosa no revelarlo jamás realizando un juramento inquebrantable.

Solo podían decírselo a sus hijos.

Pero hubo alguien que traicionó a la diosa Hécate al revelar su secreto.

Se trataba de Camille Carrow. Una hija de un squib llamado Tercius Carrow y la diosa Némesis.

La diosa de la venganza no fue consciente de que el joven era un squib así que no le obligó ha hacer el juramento.

Cuando tenía quince años, Camille fue adoptada por familiares suyos que sí tenían magia.

Tercius le contó la verdad de su origen y como él se negó a contárselo al lord oscuro, le mataron.

Camille sí lo hizo.

Estaba resentida con los griegos por no considerar a su madre lo bastante importante como para tener una cabaña.

Cronos fue derrotado pero Gea logró aliarse con Lord Voldemort y Quirón habló con Albus Dumbledore y con Lupa para luchar juntos.

Hicieron un portal en el campamento Júpiter y en el mestizo para poder acceder a Hogwarts y biceversa.

Nadie que tuviera malas intenciones podría cruzarlos.


	3. Reunión

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenece Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Reunión.

En el gran comedor, los jóvenes disfrutaban de su desayuno.

Harry había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, pero aún le quedaba encontrar y destruir tres horrocruxes.

Además, los aurores debían capturar a algún mortífago fugitivo.

Dumbledore había estado muy cerca de morir, pero Apolo le había ayudado.

Había eliminado la horrible maldición que iba pudriéndole el cuerpo.

Mientras charlaban y reían, un sobre cayó delante del director.

El hombre lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Cuando acabó, hizo salir fuegos artificiales de su varita y cuando todos estuvieron en silencio habló:

-Seguid a los jefes de vuestras casas hasta la sala de los menesteres. Yo me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto realice unas gestiones.

Algo dudosos, los profesores hicieron que sus tutelados se colocaran en fila y poco a poco fueron yendo hacia donde el director les había mandado.

Al entrar, les recibió una enorme estancia con varios cómodos sofás.

Minutos después, Albus Dumbledore entró en la sala junto con varias personas.

Los Weasley, los Longbottom, los Tonks, los Malfoy, algunos aurores, Sirius y Remus.

El dios de la curación también había ayudado junto con Hécate a la recuperación de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

En ese momento, ambos estaban sentados uno a cada lado de Neville con Augusta al lado de su hijo Frank.

***PJ***

En el Campamento mestizo, estaban todos los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos en el pavellón.

La guerra casi había terminado.

Habían derrotado a Gea, que era lo importante y también a sus gigantes hijos.

Aún quedaban algunos gigantes mennores y monstruos bastante peliagudos, pero no era nada comparado con lo que habían tenido que lidiar.

Entonces, un sobre rojo cayó delante de Quirón.

-¡Un vociferador! -Gritó Connor.

El centauro lo abrió antes de que explotara y fuera aún peor.

"¿Asustados?

¡Bien! Es lo que queríamos.

Somos las moiras.

Estamos muy contentas de que hayáis derrotado a Gea así que tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

Dirigíos todos a Hogwarts."

Los mestizos miraron a Quirón.

Con un suspiro, el centauro se levantó y les hizo una seña a los semidioses para que le siguieran.

Poco a poco fueron entrando en el portal y aparecieron en una gigantesca sala llena de sillones, pufs, cojines y butacas.

***Dioses***

En el Olimpo, los dioses estaban haciendo lo que normalmente hacían.

Hades, Poseidón y Zeus discutían entre sí sobre mamá Rea.

Atenea leía un libro con el que amenazaba a Hermes y a Apolo cada vez que la molestaban.

Dioniso trataba de beber de sus botellas de vino sin éxito.

Afrodita y Ares coqueteaban descaradamente delante de Hefesto el cual les ignoraba mientras construía un pequeño autómata.

Hera pensaba nuevas maneras de vengarse del infiel de su marido.

Hermes y Apolo molestaban a todos los demás dioses excepto a los tres grandes. Ni siquiera ellos eran tan idiotas como para hacer tal cosa.

Deméter metía cizaña cada vez que podía. Molestaba a Hades con el tema de la comida sana y los cereales.

Artemisa le lanzaba flechas a su gemelo por diversión.

Hestia miraba resignada la escena mientras avivaba las llamas del hogar.

Una neblina cubrió la sala alertando enseguida a los dioses.

Tres ancianas estaban en el centro del salón de los tronos.

-Mis queridas señoras. ¿En qué podemos ayudarlas? -Preguntó Zeus.

-Llamad a Tritón, Eros, Thanatos, Anfítrite, Imnos, Ebe, Hécate, Némesis, Iris, Niké, Tiké, y Perséfone.

-Cuando estén todos aquí, dirigíos a Hogwarts.

-Allí os daremos más detalles.

Zeus iba a abrir la boca, pero las mujeres le interrumpieron.

-Más tarde os diremos más.

Con un bufido, el rey de los cielos obedeció.

Sin decir nada más, las moiras desaparecieron.

Ya en Hogwarts, en la sala de menesteres, los dioses transformaron varios cojines en tronos y esperaron.

Artemisa se sorprendió al ver allí a sus cazadoras.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Las moiras nos han traído. -Contestó Thalia.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, varias personas cayeron literalmente del techo sin previo aviso.

-¿No había otra forma de viajar? -Se quejó un joven.

-Al parecer no.

-¡Pues me voy a cagar en todo lo cagable!

-¡Esa boca señor Black!

-¿Minnie? ¿Tú también has viajado al futuro?

-¿Perdón?

Tres voces resonaron por toda la sala.

-Estos jóvenes han llegado desde el año mil novecientos setenta y cinco.

Varios pares de ojos les miraban con asombro.

-¿James? ¿Pelirroja?

-¿Fabian? ¿Gideon?

-¿Regulus?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se podían escuchar.

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos algo? -Pidió Hermione.

-Al parecer, las moiras nos han convocado aquí a todos nosotros. -Contestó Malcolm.

-Esa es una enorme tontería. -Replicó la castaña.

-Granger. El hecho de que seas una de las más inteligentes de este colegio, no quiere decir que seas más lista que un miembro de la cabaña seis.

¿Qué insinúas Pace?

-No insinúo nada. Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Queréis cerrar la boca? Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, aquí están personas del pasado. Incluso hay personas que han llegado ahora mismo. -Dijo Dean.

Cuando los semidioses se dieron la vuelta para mirar al centro de la sala, los romanos sonrieron al ver a algunos legionarios perdidos.

Las amazonas abrazaron a sus compañeras caídas.

Lo mismo hicieron las cazadoras.

los griegos, se levantaron en estampida y rodearon a Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregar, Charles Bequendorf, Ethan Nacamura, Castor y a algunos otros más.

También se turnaron para darle un puñetazo a Luke antes de abrazarle.

Los magos también abrazaban a sus seres queridos entre sollozos.

En ese mismo momento, Harry estaba entre los brazos de su padre.

Cuando todos se calmaron, el trío de voces resonó de nuevo.

-Ya que estáis todos sentados, váis a conocer a vuestros hijos del futuro. Habrá unas cuantas presentaciones.

Una gran luz amarilla iluminó la sala y de ella salieron muchísimas personas.

-¿Unas cuántas presentaciones? ¡Pero si aquí hay un montón de gente! -Se impresionó Percy.

Las voces se rieron escandalosamente.

-Que disfrutéis queridos.

-Mientras estéis aquí, nadie podrá salir de la sala a no ser que nosotras lo autoricemos.

-Nadie podrá dañar a otra persona sin razón.

-El tiempo en esta sala permanecerá detenido hasta el final.

-¡Que comiencen las presentaciones!

Nota:

¿Queréis que algún mago que conozcamos sea hijo de un dios?

¿Preferís las presentaciones de una en una?

¿O por familias?

¿Algún personaje que se me haya olvidado?


	4. Observadores de estrellas

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riorda Rowling.

Observadores de estrellas.

Una tarima apareció en frente de la sala para que todo el mundo pudiera ver mejor a los que se presentarían.

Alguien subió a ella.

Al verlo, varias personas sonrieron con un poco de malicia.

Era un joven bien parecido.

Tenía el torso musculoso cubierto por una camiseta azul, su cavello era castaño y sus ojos azules parecían analizarte cuando te miraban.

De cintura para abajo, el joven era un precioso semental color rojizo.

-A lo mejor es hijo tuyo Quirón. -Comentó Katie Gardiner.

-O del profesor Firence. -Intervino Parvati.

-O de ambos. -Terció Malcolm.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-Hola a todos. -Interrumpió el joven centauro. -Mi nombre es Balios.

-¿Como el caballo inmortal? -Preguntó Annabeth.

El joven asintió.

-Tengo veinte años.

-¿De quién eres hijo? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Déjale presentarse. Ya lo dirá. -Amonestó Malcolm.

-Como buen centauro que soy, puedo leer el futuro en las estrellas y también manejo con destreza el arco. No sé que más decir de mí.

-Tu comida favorita, tus gustos musicales, si tienes o no pareja… -Intervino alguien del futuro.

-Mi comida favorita es el chocolate. Y al que diga que eso no es considerado comida, he de decirle que se equivoca.

Varias personas rieron.

-Me cae bien este chico. -Dijeron Remus y Lunático.

-Mi música favorita es el rock.

Canuto levantó el pulgar.

-En cuanto a lo último, sí tengo pareja. Cuando se presente, sabréis quien es.

Nadie parecía tener alguna pregunta para el joven así que inclinándose, se despidió y se sentó cerca de los dioses menores.

***HP/PJ***

Otro centauro subió a la tarima.

Este era un poco más delgado que el primero, con una camiseta naranja cubriéndole la parte de arriba, tenía el pelo negro rizado y los ojos oscuros.

Su parte equina era blanca con manchas negras.

-Hola a todo el mundo.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un centauro tan alegre. Sin contar a los Ponis Fiesteros. -Comentó Lee Fletcher.

-Me llamo Xantos.

-A tus padres les tiene que gustar bastante la digamos… "mitología". -Comentó Dumbledore.

El centauro rió entre dientes.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

-¿Balios es tu hermano? -Quiso saber Hermione.

El mencionado asintió.

Malcolm sonrió con suficiencia.

-Soy buen arquero y me gusta la medicina. También puedo leer el futuro en las estrellas pero no es algo que me guste mucho.

-Requiere horas de concentración y mi hermano pequeño es demasiado hiperactivo.

Xantos sacó la lengua.

Balios le enseñó el dedo corazón.

-Mi comida favorita es la fruta. ¡Me encantan los melocotones y las fresas!

-Si le quitas una de esas cosas a mi hermanito, puede llegar a morderte la mano.

El centauro menor sonrió con inocencia.

-Me encanta el pop y también el rock. En realidad no tengo un tipo de música favorito. Todo depende de mi estado de ánimo.

-Creo que eres el centauro al que más le he oído hablar en toda mi vida. -Intervino Harry.

-Suelen decírmelo constantemente.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Miranda.

-Sip. Pero aún no se ha presentado. Aunque… Claro que si lo hubiera hecho, eso querría decir que mi pareja sería mi hermano, cosa que no me haría ninguna gracia.

El chico hizo el amago de querer vomitar.

Después, cuando su hermano le amenazó con su arco, Xantos se inclinó y se sentó al lado de Balios.

***HP/PJ***

Un tercer centauro subió al escenario.

Éste era atlético, con una camiseta roja sobre el torso, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y los ojos marrones.

Su parte equina era negra con algunas manchas blancas.

-No os parecéis en nada vosotros tres. -Comentó Piper.

-Buenos días. Yo me llamo Plutarco.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -Preguntó Drew.

-Si te interesa saberlo, hija de Afrodita, Plutarco fue un historiador, biógrafo y filósofo moralista griego. -Contestó Balios.

-Tengo dieciséis años. Me encanta la historia y la filosofía. A lo mejor por eso mis padres me pusieron este nombre. También soy un buen arquero y disfruto al igual que Xantos, del arte de la curación.

-Me parece que también eres más serio que él. -Apostilló Thalia.

-Sí. Pero el más taciturno de los tres es Bal.

El mayor de los hermanos resopló.

-Me gusta la música clásica y también el rock duro.

-Sí que eres contradictorio. -Rió Fred.

-Mi comida favorita… La verdad es que me gusta todo.

-Eso está muy bien jovencito. -Dijo Hestia.

Plutarco sonrió.

-Aún no tengo pareja porque el chico que me gusta no me acepta.

Xantos y Balios apretaron los dientes.

-Y ahora, voy a decir el nombre de mis padres.

Todos estaban muy atentos.

-Y los ganadores son… -Intervino Xantos.

-¡Firence y Quirón! -Gritó Plutarco.

Ambos centauros se miraron un poco sonrojados.

-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! -Gritaban todos los alborotadores y las fujosis.

El menor de los hermanos centauros aprovechó el alboroto para bajar de la tarima y sentarse al lado de Balios y Xantos.

Quirón era consciente de que sus alumnos no se callarían hasta que no hiciera aquello. Así que incorporándose, se acercó a Firence y unió sus labios con el menor.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó cuando ambos centauros continuaron el beso.

Al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que todo ese ruido eran aplausos.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Zeus ordenó que se adelantara la siguiente persona que iba a presentarse.

Algunos se dieron cuenta de que Quirón y Firence permanecían con las manos juntas.

Nota: Cuando escriba Lunático o Canuto, me refiero a Remus y Sirius del pasado.

Si escribo Sirius y Remus, me referiré a los del presente.


	5. Bella, fiera Una digna Black

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riorda Rowling.

Bella, fiera. Una digna Black.

Una chica subió al escenario.

Era alta, delgada, con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises. Tenía un porte aristocrático.

-Es una Black. -Aseguró Andrómeda.

La chica sonrió.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Casiopea Black.

Sirius puso cara de pánico.

-Tengo veintitrés años.

-Es preciosa. -Comentó un semidiós romano.

Casiopea le lanzó una mirada asesina.

El chico, hijo de Marte, se ocultó tras su pretora.

-Mis padrinos son Lucius Malfoy y Andrómeda Tonks.

-Entonces, no es hija mía. Yo no dejaría que ese rubio fuese el padrino de ninguno de mis hijos.

Casie le miró mal.

-No te ofendas preciosa. Pero yo no voy a tener hijos.

Algunos del futuro evitaron reírse.

-Fui a Hogwarts a la casa Slytherin.

Los miembros de esa casa aplaudieron con fuerza.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y encantamientos.

Los profesores de esas tres materias sonrieron levemente.

-Mi patronus es una paloma.

Al ver al ave, algunos miraron a una de las diosas.

-Ahora trabajo como inefable.

-¿Y qué hacéis allí? -Preguntó Jason.

-Es un secreto. -Contestaron todos los magos con resignación.

-Mis madres son Narcisa Black y la diosa Afrodita.

La bruja rubia sonrió ampliamente. Ella siempre había querido una niña.

Quería muchísimo a Draco, pero le encantaría tener a una princesa a la que peinar y vestir con hermosas prendas como a una muñeca.

La diosa le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta a Narcisa.

La mujer se la devolvió.

-Ya están haciéndose ojitos. -Suspiró Casiopea.

-Deja que tu madre disfrute. Aún es joven. -comentó Lucius.

Los merodeadores se miraron incrédulos.

Draco miraba de manera intermitente a su madre y a su futura hermana.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto.

-Vamos Draco. dedícale una sonrisa a tu hermana. -Dijo Blaise.

-Lo que voy a dedicar, es un crucio al próximo que diga alguna estupidez.

-¿Tienes pareja hermosura? -Preguntó un Gryffindor.

-Tu eres o muy valiente o muy idiota. -Intervino Xantos.

-Eso es lo que resume a un Gryffindor. -Apostilló Severus.

Casiopea se acercó al chico y le puso la varita en la garganta.

-Al último que se me insinuó, le dejé dos semanas en la enfermería. Cada vez que me ve, sale corriendo como una rata. Así que si vuelves a preguntarme eso, sabrás por qué fui la princesa de Slytherin desde mi primer día.

Dejó al estupefacto chico y con elegancia, se sentó al lado de su futura madre.

Por cierto. Sí tengo pareja.

Muchos pensaron que la persona que saliera con esa chica, tendría que tenerlos bien puestos.

Draco le mandó una sonrisa orgullosa a su hermana pequeña.


	6. El general

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riorda Rowling.

Nota: Aunque no conteste los comentarios, los leo. Muchas gracias por ellos.

El general.

Un joven subió a la tarima.

Era alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio platino y los ojos grises con destellos rojizos.

Mantenía el rostro serio.

Draco miró a su alrededor.

Supuso que ese tipo tan intimidante sería hijo suyo.

Claramente era un Malfoy.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Germánico.

-Ese es el nombre de un general romano. -Comentó Reina.

El joven asintió.

-Tengo veintidós años. Fui a Hogwarts a la casa Slytherin y pasaba la mayor parte del verano en el campamento mestizo.

los griegos y los que pertenecían a la casa de las serpientes vitorearon con fuerza.

-¡Basta!

Ante la orden de Germánico, todos guardaron silencio absoluto.

-Mi asignatura favorita era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Además, soy uno de los mejores en el manejo de cualquier arma y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ares mostró una lenta sonrisa.

-Debido a mi nombre, me llaman el general. Fui prefecto y premio anual.

-prefecto perfecto y premio asnal. -Replicaron algunas voces.

-Sí. Era un prefecto perfecto. Muy estricto y no dejaba pasar ni una.

Casiopea sonrió.

-Sus castigos eran más efectivos que los de cualquier profesor. -Dijo.

-Mi patronus es un uargo.

Muchos magos le miraron con incredulidad.

-También puedo transformarme en ese animal.

Las personas que estaban más cerca de Germánico, retrocedieron horrorizadas.

Ante ellos había un gigantesco lobo totalmente negro con los ojos dorados y las pupilas incandescentes.

Cuando volvió a su forma humana sonrió de manera siniestra haciendo que algunos se ocultaran detrás de sus compañeros.

-mis padrinos son tía Narcisa y Ethan Nott.

Ambos mencionados sonrieron levemente.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber una Ravenclaw.

El joven la miró de manera despectiva y dijo señalando la túnica de la adolescente.

-Si fueras inteligente, y le hicieras honor a tu casa. -Dijo señalando con insistencia el emblema azul y bronce. -Sabrías mantener qué preguntas debes y puedes hacer, y cuales no.

Chang, que había sido la que había hecho la pregunta, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Y si queréis saberlo, si tan importante es para vosotros esa respuesta, no tengo pareja.

Alguien entre todas las personas que no se habían presentado, puso una mueca de dolor.

-(Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para él.) -Pensó.

Antes de que el general bajase de la tarima dijo:

-mis padres son Lucius Malfoy y el dios Ares.

Draco respiró aliviado.

Germánico se inclinó ante los tronos de los dioses y se sentó junto a su hermano mayor.

El dios de la guerra miraba con una sonrisa lasciva al mayor de los Malfoy.

El rubio platinado fingía indiferencia, pero no podía ocultar el ligero rubor que cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

Nota:

¿Os gustaría que Cedric siguiese vivo?

¿Os da igual?

¿O preferís que esté muerto como en el cannon?


	7. Me debes cien galeones

Disclaimer:

Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riorda Rowling.

Me debes cien galeones.

Dos chicos se dirigieron a la tarima.

Cuando subieron, pudieron verlos bien.

Eran altos, atléticos, con el pelo negro ensortijado y los ojos grises.

-Son Blacks. -Aseguró Andrómeda.

-O descendientes de Zeus. -Rebatió Thalia.

-O de Atenea. -Aportó Annabeth.

-¿Podéis dejar de especular y permitir que nos presentemos? -Pidió uno de los chicos.

La rubia hija de Atenea puso mala cara.

-¡Hola Hogwarts!

-¡Hola Olimpo!

-¡hola a todos! -Gritaron los dos.

-Yo soy Regulus Orion Black.

-Y yo Canis James Black.

Los merodeadores miraban a Sirius.

-Nuestro padre es Sirius Black. -Confirmó Canis.

Dos golpes se escucharon en medio del silencio que siguió a las palabras de uno de los gemelos Black.

Canuto y Sirius se habían desmayado.

James se cayó al suelo de tanto reírse al igual que Lunático.

Remus trataba de aguantarse por respeto a su mejor amigo, pero acabó también riéndose.

Harry sonrió con maldad y les lanzó un "Aguamenti" para despertar a los bellosdurmientes.

-Cornamenta tío. Creo que he tenido una pesadilla.

-Hola papá. -Dijeron Canis y Regulus.

Canuto gimió horrorizado antes de hiperventilar.

Sirius estaba mirando a sus futuros hijos con ojo crítico.

-Me debes cien galeones. -Dijo James.

Canuto estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo vaya a tener dos hijos? Si ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

Al ciervo le dio otro ataque de risa.

-Eres cruel Cornamenta.

-Deja de ser tan dramático Black. -Dijo Lily de manera cansina.

-¿Hola? Seguimos aquí. ¿Sabéis? -Se molestó Regulus.

-Seguid con vuestra presentación. -Suspiró Sirius.

-Tenemos veintiún años.

-Regulus fue a Gryffindor y yo también.

Los leones aplaudierron.

-También pasamos parte del verano en el campamento mestizo.

Los griegos vitorearon.

-Somos metamorfomagos. -Siguió diciendo uno de los gemelos.

-También somos buenos luchadores como cualquier semidiós que se precie.

-¿Quién es vuestra madre o vuestro otro padre? -Preguntó Annabeth impaciente.

-los padrinos de Regulus son el tío Remus y la tía Molly.

La mujer se levantó con los ojos llorosos y abrazó a Sirius.

Remus y Lunático sonrieron ampliamente.

Sabían que si decían algo referente a su pequeño problema peludo, tendrían problemas con ambos Sirius.

-Los de Canis son el tío Arthur y la abuela Minnie.

El mayor de los Black miró a la profesora con una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió aún sin creerse que la hubiese hecho madrina de uno de sus hijos.

-No jugamos al quidditch porque no fue posible. -Dijo Canis mirando discretamente a Zeus.

-Nos encantaba transformaciones y defensa.

-No fuimos prefectos ni premios asnales.

Canuto les sonrió encantado.

-Aunque la abuelita Minnie es mi madrina, no nos perdonaba ni una.

-Solo hacíamos bromas inofensivas.

-Sí claro. -Intervino Germánico. -Inundar el gran comedor y después congelarlo para convertirlo en una pista de hielo, fue inofensivo.

-Venga Nickie. Solo te enfadaste porque no pudiste patinar.

-Seguid con la presentación antes de que me dé por lanzaros un par de cuchillos.

-Nuestros patronus son iguales. Son pegasos.

-Y nuestra forma animaga es igual que la de nuestro padre Sirius.

-Estamos estudiando para ser aurores. -Sonrió Regulus.

-Nicks es nuestro jefe por así decirlo.

muchos se estremecieron.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Quiso saber Sirius.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es vuestro otro padre o madre? -Quiso saber Remus.

-Tritón.

El mayor de los Black frunció el ceño.

-¿Ese creído?

-Venga Sirius. Sé que te gusto.

-Si te acercas más, te incendiaré tus partes íntimas.

-Hieres mi frágil corazón. Pero no me importa. Caerás. Te gusto, pero aún no quieres darte cuenta.

Sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a su trono.

-¡Será creído! ¿Quién se cree que es?

Por otro lado, Canis y Regulus ya se habían sentado al lado de Canuto.


	8. No estoy jugando

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Lo demás es mío.

No estoy jugando.

Otro chico subió a la tarima.

Era alto, algo musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

Sonreía ampliamente y saludaba a todo el mundo con la mano.

-¡Hola a todos! Me llamo André. Tengo veintidós años y…

-Frena. Frena. -Rió Germánico.

-Mi casa en Hogwarts fue Hufflepuff.

Los tejones aplaudieron con fuerza.

-Como uno de mis padres es un dios griego, pasaba parte del verano en el campamento mestizo.

Los campistas vitorearon al nuevo miembro.

-Mis asignaturas preferidas fueron pociones y encantamientos.

Severus resopló. Tanta alegría le desagradaba.

-Jugué a quidditch como buscador.

Los fanáticos del deporte aplaudieron armando un gran escándalo.

-Fui prefecto pero no sé por qué si me encantaba hacer bromas. De hecho, aún las hago.

Snape puso mala cara.

-Ahora estoy estudiando medimagia.

-¿Tienes patronus o forma animaga? -Preguntó Fred Weasley.

-Sí. Tengo un patronus. Es un gato.

McGonagall sonrió.

-Este chico me cae bien. -Rió Sirius.

Sus futuros hijos ahogaron una carcajada.

-Mis padrinos son Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black.

Los nombrados miraron al chico algo extrañados.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Travis Stoll.

-Sí. Es Reggie.

-Cómo no. -Murmuró Severus entre dientes.

El hijo de Sirius se levantó y se acercó a su compañero.

Se besaron dulcemente haciendo suspirar a más de uno.

-Estamos prometidos. -Comentó Regulus.

-Son súper empalagosos. -Refunfuñó Canis.

-¿Cuñadito quieres un poco de mi amor?

El estudiante para auror bufó.

-¡Y ahora, lo que todos estábais esperando! ¡El nombre de mis padres!

Todos se tensaron. Podría ser cualquiera.

-Mi padre divino es Apolo.

-Yo como siempre, repartiendo mi genialidad por el mundo.

Artemisa le amenazó con su arco.

-Y mi padre mortal es… ¡Severus Snape!

Toda la sala, o al menos los magos, se rieron a carcajadas.

Por otro lado, el profesor de pociones fulminaba con la mirada a aquel insolente chico que se había atrevido a decir tamaña tontería.

-Es cierto. -Apuntó Germánico. -Es hijo suyo y de Lord Apolo.

-Si no nos crees aún, fíjate en esto.

Se levantó la camiseta descubriendo en su costado derecho una marca de nacimiento en forma de escama.

Severus sintió como se volvía todo negro.

Parpadeó varias veces para tratar de no desmayarse, pero cada vez que veía a aquel alegre chico, le daban ganas de hacerlo.

Finalmente, se rindió y se desplomó.

André corrió a reanimarlo solo para ver su cara al despertar.

-¿Papá?

Al verlo, Snape tuvo ganas de salir corriendo.

-¿De verdad eres hijo mío? ¿Cómo es que eres tan bromista? ¿Y con un Black? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Con un Black! ¡Con un hijo de Sirius Black! Y… Eres un Hufflepuff… Haces bromas… Estoy soñando… Esto debe ser una pesadilla…

-No papá. Soy hijo tuyo.

-Y lo tendrás conmigo hermosura de ojos negros.

-Acércate a mí, rubio degenerado, y te hechizaré de tal forma que no te reconocerá ni tu reflejo.

-Tus palabras me hieren profundamente.

-¿No eres el dios de la medicina? Pues ahí lo tienes.

-Algún día tendré que nacer.

-André Snape…

El joven tragó saliva.

Volvió a la tarima, se inclinó ante los dioses y cogiendo a su novio de la mano se sentó al lado de su furibundo padre.

El profesor le lanzó una mirada asesina a la pareja de su hijo.

El menor le aguantó la mirada sin mover un solo músculo.


	9. No puede ser un Weasley

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis son de Rick Riordan y de JK Rowling.

No puede ser un Weasley.

Un chico subió al estrado.

Era alto, delgado, llevaba una túnica de mago color burdeos. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos castaños.

Sonreía con cierta malicia.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Darrell. Tengo veinte años. Fui un Slytherin y ahora trabajo como detective.

Los miembros de la casa verde y plateada le vitorearon.

-Vaya presentación tan larga. -Ironizó Cornamenta.

-Sí. Suelen decirme que hablo mucho.

-Cuando sepan de quien es hijo, va a darle un ataque a más de uno. -Comentó una de las personas del futuro.

Los que estaban a su alrededor ahogaron una carcajada.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas eran defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y herbología. -Seguía sonriendo de manera inquietante.

-¿Siempre sonríes así? -Preguntó Michael Corner.

En respuesta, su sonrisa se ensanchó convirtiéndose en una mueca algo macabra.

-No fui prefecto ni tampoco premio anual. Sacaba buenas notas. -Se encogió de hombros como si ese hecho no fuera importante.

Severus pensó que ese chico se parecía más a él que su hijo.

-Mi patronus tiene forma de zorro.

-Astuto, me gusta. -Intervino un Slytherin.

-Como semidiós que soy, paso parte del verano en el campamento Júpiter. Soy centurión de la cuarta cohorte.

Los romanos levantaron los puños en señal de celebración.

-Mi madre es la diosa Némesis.

La mencionada sonreía del mismo modo que Darrell.

-Y mi padre es William Weasley.

Toda la familia de pelirrojos se le quedaron mirando.

Los Slytherin que consideraban a esa familia como traidores a la sangre hicieron muecas de asco al ser conscientes de que le habían aplaudido.

Bill era el único que sonreía de su familia. Los demás seguían mirando a su futuro hijo como si viniera de otro planeta.

-Pero es rubio. -Comenzó a decir Fred.

-Y una serpiente. -Se horrorizó Ron.

-No puede ser un Weasley. -Negó George.

Sin embargo, cuando lo asimilaron, los gemelos le observaron con otros ojos.

-No comprendo como alguien de tu estirpe ha podido entrar en la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin. Tu gente no es más que escoria.

-Yo que tú no hablaría mucho. -Intervino Casiopea. -Supo ganarse su sitio en la casa.

-Te mostraría como lo hice, pero tal vez tu corazón no lo soportaría.

El chico de sexto le bufó.

Dumbledore intervino poniendo orden.

-Mis padrinos son mi tío Charlie y Tonks.

El domador de dragones y la auror abrazaron al mayor de los pelirrojos.

Bill les gruñó cuando fueron demasiado efusivos para su gusto.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Cuestionó Ginny con curiosidad.

De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Harry pero éste no se percataba de nada.

El joven detective iba a ser grosero con ella sin embargo era o sería su tía así que decidió contestar de buen modo.

-Soy un poco liberal al respecto. -Admitió. -Pero digamos que tengo una especie de relación.

Némesis le estaba lanzando miradas lascivas a Bill.

El rompedor de maldiciones se las devolvía.

-Aquí hay más tensión que en una central eléctrica. -Intervino Jason.

Darrell se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de los semidioses romanos.

Nota:

Se aceptan OCs.


	10. Como no

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis les pertenece Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Como no.

Otro chico subió a la tarima.

Era alto, bastante musculoso, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

Llevaba puesta la camiseta de la selección inglesa de quidditch.

-Mira capitán. Este es de los tuyos. -Comentó Fred.

-Es que soy su hijo. -Dijo el chico.

Si el guardián hubiese tenido algo en la boca seguro que lo habría escupido debido al asombro.

-Vamos papá. no es para tanto. Ni que te hubiera dicho que voy a nacer en breve.

Oliver palideció.

-Hola a todo el mundo. Sobre todo saludo a los fanáticos del mejor deporte del mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

Muchos jalearon.

-mi nombre es Merton Wood y como es natural, me encanta el quidditch. Si hubiera habido una casa para los más fervientes admiradores de este deporte, yo habría ido allí pero en cambio, fui un muy orgulloso león.

Los Gryffindor aplaudían con fuerza y júvilo.

-Tengo diecinueve años y soy guardián en el Puddlemere United. Y aunque mi padre es el entrenador, no por eso me hace trabajar menos.

-Comprendemos el sentimiento. -Murmuraron Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia y Katie.

-Sois unos exagerados. Tampoco era para tanto.

-Claro que no. -Bufó George.

-Para nada. -Secundó su gemelo.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron defensa contra las artes oscuras y transformaciones. Además de las clases de vuelo en primer año.

La señora Hooch le sonrió.

-Mi patronus es… Bueno. Mejor lo digo luego. -Carraspeó y cambió de tema.

Algunas personas le miraban con curiosidad.

-Soy un semidiós griego además de mago.

Los mestizos gritaron.

-Tengo las habilidades propias de mi padre divino además de que mi forma animaga y mi patronus coinciden con el animal sagrado de mi progenitor.

-¿Y por qué tantas vueltas para decir el nombre del dios? -Quiso saber Percy Jackson. -A no ser… -No pudo evitar poner una mueca graciosa.

-Apuesto a que tu padre es Zeus. -Intervino Lee Jordan. -Ya que a ti y a tu padre os gusta estar más tiempo en el aire que otra cosa…

-Pues espero que no sea así. -Bramó Hera molesta. -porque en ese caso… -Amenazó.

La sonrisa de Merton se borró de golpe.

Oliver se puso en guardia cuando todo el mundo comprendió que efectivamente, su hijo también era hijo del rey del Olimpo.

La diosa del matrimonio se levantó muy dispuesta a fulminar a ese mestizo y a su padre mago de una vez pero Hécate se lo impidió. Los magos pertenecían a su jurisdicción y ninguno podía ser castigado sin su permiso a no ser que hiciera algo muy grave que comprometiera la seguridad de los demás.

-¡Eres un maldito promiscuo! ¡Me las vas a pagar Zeus! -Hera seguía despotricando pero su marido la ignoraba olímpicamente. Nunca mejor dicho.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico pudo seguir con su presentación.

-¿Entonces tu patronus y tu forma animaga son águilas? -Preguntó Marietta.

-¿Y tú eres una Ravenclaw? -Se asombró Malcolm.

La chica se ruborizó de furia y vergüenza.

Wood les enseñó el águila que era su patronus y se transformó en esa maravillosa ave.

Las chicas y algunos chicos quedaron fascinados.

Zeus se sintió orgulloso.

-Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Katie Bell.

El pelirrojo chocó puños con el guardián y Katie le abrazó y besó sus mejillas con cariño.

Habían tenido una relación pero habían decidido por mutuo acuerdo quedar solo como amigos. Los mejores amigos.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Fred.

-Yo creía que su padre se casaría con una bludger. Ya que están tan empeñadas en seguirle… -Intervino Lee Jordan.

-A lo mejor la pareja de Merton es una hermosa bludger.

-Sí. Tengo pareja y para vuestra información, es una persona.

-Si tu lo dices… -Murmuró George sin creérselo del todo.

-¡Weasley! ¡Otra palabra más metiéndote con mi futuro hijo, y el entrenamiento de Hogwarts te parecerá un juego de niños comparado con lo que te haré hacer!

-Sí capitán.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Merton bajó del escenario y se sentó cerca de Oliver.


	11. Inteligencia por partida doble

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan y a JK Rowling.

Los OCs son míos a excepción de los que me presten algunos lectores.

Inteligencia por partida doble.

Una joven subió a la tarima. Era alta, atlética, con el pelo rubio y los ojos color café.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Miechi Chase.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a una ruborizada Annabeth.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Como ya habréis deducido, mi madre es Annabeth Chase pero mi otra madre es una bruja.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas tratando de adivinar quien era la futura madre.

-Mi casa en Hogwarts es Ravenclaw. Estoy en séptimo.

Las águilas aplaudieron con fuerza.

-Como no. -Murmuró Percy con una sonrisa.

-Cállate sesos de alga. -Annabeth le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Soy prefecta y premio anual.

Los miembros de la cabaña seis aplaudieron en esa ocasión.

-No juego al quidditch ni es un deporte que me interese. Lo considero un juego de bárbaros.

Los fanáticos del deporte la miraron como si le hubiese salido otra oreja. Las miradas de Ron y Harry se dirigieron a su mejor amiga.

-Sí. Mi otra madre es Hermione Granger.

El rubor de su rostro competía con el color rojo del cabello de los Weasley.

-Así que eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso es verdad. -Rió Fred.

Granger le lanzó un hechizo punzante.

-Mi patronus es una lechuza.

Atenea sonrió orgullosa.

-En el campamento mestizo en el que paso gran parte del verano resido en la cabaña seis.

-Obvio. -Refunfuñó alguien entre dientes.

-Cuando salga del colegio quiero estudiar tanto leyes mágicas como muggles.

-Eso sí es ser ambiciosa. -Intervino Malcolm.

-Por supuesto. Soy descendiente de la diosa de la sabiduría y una orgullosa Ravenclaw.

Ambos rieron cómplices.

-Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Thalia Grace.

El chico abrazó con efusividad a Hermione y Thalia a Annabeth.

-Quien se atreva a preguntarle a mi ahijada que si tiene pareja, le lanzaré una flecha en el punto más sensible que hay.

Todos sin excepción tragaron saliva.

-Tengo una novia. -Dijo Miechi con una sonrisa.

Pero bajó de la tarima sin dar más detalles.


End file.
